User talk:MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to しう (SIU)! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 17:18, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Dokuhaku: Fukase version not found? Hello, Thank you for asking! The SoundCloud upload was available for some time but was later deleted by MARETU. Only people who downloaded it still have it. The upload is still recorded because it did exist. I hope this helps! Amandelen (talk) 20:59, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Ok. Flook, I wanted to hear it so badly XD. Fukase+MARETU=Heaven for the ears, I’m telling you. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 21:00, January 26, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Translations https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Amandelen/Translations_that_need_to_be_checked Maybe link the alternate translations all in one place here so the ppl who are checking over it can see it more easily/get to it faster? Ok, personally I am just a ball of confusion about this so... explain? (Also: please sign. Just put 4 tildes ~ and then put your username. Basically I just want to know who I’m talking to XD) MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 01:33, February 2, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Sorry, it was me, RainySkye, and yeah Amandelen basically posted a blog about translations to be checked over so it all being in one place/link like that would be more convenient~Raine. Ok. Though should I put it in the comments? Sorry I’m just not very confident about this stuff and I’m worried I’ll do something wrong XD. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 02:03, February 2, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Checking translations Yes, if you want a translation checked, please post a comment here with a link to the translation. Keep in mind that it's not currently a priority to replace any of Hazuki no Yume's translations, especially not her MARETU translations, as MARETU is a very difficult producer to translate and it's unlikely that a translation of equal or better quality for any of his works exists. For future reference, if you want to know whether a translator is considered recommended or neutral (and thus their translations ARE accepted by this wiki) or unrecommended (and thus their translations ARE NOT accepted by this wiki), go to one of these pages and then press Ctrl+F to search for a translator's name: Accepted Translators Unaccepted Translators I hope this helps! Feel free to message me if you have any questions about anything. Violet330 (talk) 02:47, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Ok. It's just that since she asked for her translations to be removed I thought it'd be good to respect her wishes and find replacements (though I still don't think that was the best way to react and I also think that the entire controversy was stupid for certain reasons). Also I get bored sometimes. Thanks! MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 03:04, February 2, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Translations I hope you don't mind that I'm moving over to your talk page; I don't want to clog up the comments section over on the blog >.< It looks like Karasuhana has probably improved quite a bit since they first started translating, but it doesn't look like their translations are of a high enough quality to serve as replacements. If they translate something that doesn't already have a translation here on the wiki, it should probably still be checked before being added. As for making our own translations, both of our translators on this wiki do, but they tend to translate other songs. I have a decent grasp of Japanese, but I don't trust my ability to understand MARETU; I wouldn't attempt any of his songs without getting someone to check my work. The reason HnY demanded her translations be removed last October wasn't a crediting issue, though I understand that was why she removed her YouTube channel the first time; you can read about what happened here. Violet330 (talk) 02:41, February 3, 2020 (UTC) It's ok. I can understand XD. Though from what I've read in that thread so far, I'm confused XD. Pls explains (yes the bad grammar is intentional. I'm not an idiot... at least not in terms of grammar XD... most of the time) Also: Yeah I can understand that MARETU is confusing because everyone has been saying it. He's like Patrick Star: the inner machinations of his mind are an enigma XD. I know personally when I look for English subs of his songs I tend to be drawn towards the ones that fit characters I've written or am writing (the only reason why I still watch Sugar Heart's English subs XD), so that's why I'm also drawn to Karasuhana.... also because her cover of Magical Doctor is awesome and I love it XD. Eh. Though I know that that doesn't make them good. Now the XD emoticons shall take over the planet! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD-(MyLifeIsAJoke.EXE has crashed) MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 02:19, February 3, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! MARETU is the Ultimate Enigma XD From what I understand, what happened was that HnY and co. reprinted a video hardsubbed with one of her translations. The original producer didn't want reprints of their videos and got YouTube to take the video down, which upset her so much that she responded by removing all of her translations and demanding that the fandom cease distribution of them. Violet330 (talk) 02:41, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Welp, that feels like a Hazuki sandwhich if I understood that right XD. Lame jokes! Anyways: I hope she ends up going back on that demand. Like, seriously. Especially because I remember hearing about some people complaining that she didn't actually get permission to make the translations. If that's true, then to my knoweledge on how copyright with translations works (though I'm kinda unsure about this) she wouldn't be able to copyright it. Though maybe she should learn anyways: Once it's on the internet, it's there forever. Even your most minor and stupid spelling mistakes you make in random replies and try to edit out in order to save face XD MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 02:49, February 3, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! :Hey guys! Sorry for interrupting, but to elaborate on Violet's point, majority of translators (even translator groups like magenetra) translate songs based on their preferences. Some even had their favourite producers and would translate most of their works (like forgetfulsubs with Pinocchio-P.) I think one of the only active translator (if not the only translator) who'll take any request is releska, but since he gets a lot of requests, one song per month or two, is the maximum you can get. :So if you are reaaally keen on replacing HnY's translations (which I'm assuming you're not) you'd pretty much have to commission a translation. BluePenguin has translated MARETU in the past, Suji would be their most recent work. But if you have the means to commission a translator, you'd be better off doing so for songs that don't have translations, rather than trying to replace something that was done for the fans in the first place :) :Anyway, thanks for finding and linking the possible alternatives :) Even if it seems pointless, the wiki admins have mulled over this issue for quite some time (as you can see in the thread), before reaching the current compromise, so it's nice that you're looking out for that. :Also, if you really want some context for the karasu issue, read the comments here. SolarTwT (talk) 05:32, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :Edit: Here's a compilation of the "active" translators from damesukekun's list, for future reference or something. Btw, thanks for that fukase cover, it's actually really good for a meme (or maybe it's great because it's a meme hmmmm...��) Ok. Though honestly I’m busy and I was just intending on helping you guys in some way XD. Also: this is my only account and I suck at making accounts (anything involving email and I just end up being an idiot XD) so I can’t contact them myself XD. (Also: the memelords shall dominate this planet :3) Btw: feel free to roast me any time XD (I’m chill with a good roast. Even targeted towards me XD) MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 10:45, February 3, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! There are a lot of volunteer vocaloid translators out there who see what they do as a free service that immunizes them from criticism or reproach. While I absolutely agree that no one should be told to remove their work or to stop translating publicly because they're not good enough, it's unfortunate that there are so many fans who pointedly refuse to allow others to point out mistakes and help them improve. I do feel the need to jump to Damesukekun's defense here though; by all rights, he is fluent in both English and Japanese. Yes, the lists are copy-pasted bullet points of a translator's most common offenses, but why shouldn't they be? That's very helpful information for someone like me who's trying to find out how reliable a translator is. For example, if "phrase cutting" is on the list, I immediately know that translator probably isn't reliable, whereas if the only thing there is "sometimes misreads Japanese metaphors and idioms" I know that translator may not be fluent but they probably have a decent grasp of how the language works. Furthermore, his English is good enough that I don't think there's room for doubt about his judgement in the long run. If a native speaker fluent in your language tells you that you tend to make x, y, and z mistakes, it's incredibly likely that they know what they're talking about. The コールボーイ (Call Boy) thing was that incident that Solar linked to. While unfortunate that none of the regular editors were able to catch it, it really didn't seem like there was any ill intent; literally anybody can add literally anything to a page unless the page is locked (which there are probably ways to get around) or until they are banned. That's just the nature of fandom wiki sites. YouTube captions were new, so the wiki didn't have a policy on how to verify or credit them (I think we still don't) and YouTube users themselves weren't yet familiar with how they worked. It sounded like an honest mistake. As to encouraging people to form their own opinions on translations, I wonder, how is it possible to form an educated opinion when you know less Japanese than a translator does? I believe that asks a lot from fans who want to understand the producer's original message moreso than someone else's interpretations. No matter how nice a translation sounds in English, if it's ultimately inaccurate, it seems to defeat its own purpose. While some fans don't mind this at all, this relinquishing of accountability makes it difficult for others to determine which translations they can rely upon. I think that it's for those fans that this wiki exists. And on a completely unrelated note, it seems like karasuhana uses UK spelling, so "localisation" is not actually a typo. Violet330 (talk) 20:11, February 5, 2020 (UTC) I believe that what they meant was that their translation for Call Boy was accepted because it was believed to be by another person, and they wouldn’t have included it if they knew who made it purely because of who it’s by as opposed to the translation’s actual quality. This reflects badly on the wiki since it makes it seem like the staff is too lazy to check individual translation quality and instead just goes by the name attached, if you know what I mean. Also: this wasn’t Karasuhana responding to criticism. They were asked a question. I’ll link the video since there’s a lot of text and, at least on phones, you can’t exactly copy and paste YouTube comments: https://youtu.be/dMGqwBIFTU0 I don’t think it’s that far down so you should be able to find it. If you can’t I’ll see if on my MacBook when I get home I can copy and paste the full thing. About the spelling: oh. Ok. No wonder I didn’t know XD. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 20:23, February 5, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! I totally understand what you mean. The system understandably gives the wiki a bad rep among some fans, but the sad fact is we just don't have enough people fluent enough in Japanese to check every single translation (at this point we only have two active editors who can) so we need a list as a way to limit the number of translations that are requested to be checked. As it stands, I believe that anyone can make a specific request if they think a translator's improved or if they like a song enough that they want it to be checked anyway. Ah, I apologize, I didn't mean to refer to karasuhana in particular; it's just an attitude I've observed throughout my years as a vocaloid fan >.< Violet330 (talk) 20:47, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Ok! Also: I promise to find the full context XD. It’s just that it’s a pain to type every single word of two multiple long comments XD. Or something Life MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 20:49, February 5, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! :I agree with what Violet said about volunteer translators and damesukekun. It's funny how my perspective changed because I thought damesukekun was too harsh with the recommended vs unrecommended translators, until I found how some people just use Google Translate (your favourite meme machine), make some edits based on what little knowledge of Japanese they have and post it saying they've tried their best. And since doing this doesn't take a lot of effort, the "translators" can churn these out quickly and the most unfortunate thing is, these translations blow up and get really popular. :This is not related to karasuhana at all btw. I'm just adding my thoughts to what Violet mentioned before. You can ignore this if you want :) :Also, if you intend to help the wiki out and this is your only account, how about contributing to the wiki yourself? Maybe updating the views for MARETU songs? Since this wiki has very very few active and regular editors, your contribution could help us avoid another incident like the karasuhana one :) :As for contacting the translators I mentioned previously, as long as you have a google account (I'm pretty sure you have atleast one google account, but if you don't...idk what to say XD) you can leave a comment on their blog posts. SolarTwT (talk) 21:51, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Maybe if I get the chance. I can update the Youtube views every so often, though I’m pretty busy otherwise (Roleplays, Undertale AUs, actual real life stuff like homework, school, showering, and sleep, etc.) MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 22:04, February 5, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Updated views Thanks for your help! SolarTwT (talk) 22:50, February 5, 2020 (UTC) You're welcome :3 I'll probably try to do that with other songs I like (because I'm biased) whenever I get the opportunity (like Sundays, when barely anybody seems to be on the Undertale RP Wiki XD). Then I'll start doing everything together. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 22:54, February 5, 2020 (UTC) View count I don't know if there's a specific rule for this either, but once it's 1000 and above, two digits and then the zeroes seems to be the general rule. Like - * 1500+ *15,000+ *150,000+ and so on. Hope this helps. SolarTwT (talk) 22:31, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Ok. I'll try to keep it in mind. Thanks! MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 22:33, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Reply Well, I'm not a mod but, i'm pretty sure the 'protected' articles can s till be edited by people that have a username, not sure if you mean the main vocaloid wiki tho. Maybe ask an admin? But usually some get marked under 'protection' when randoms come in and vandalise/spam pages I believe~Raine All right! Though I'm not sure how much vandilism would happen on Entomologists XD MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 01:00, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Usually it gets locked if it's happened at least once before :P Sometimes ghosts' 'fans' can be like that, but it depends, like going back and linking to some copies of reprints that ghost specifically says not to reupload and such~Raine K. MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 01:26, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Re: Heya, so, question Hello, Sorry for the wait! Some pages are protected because they were often the target of vandalism (removing lyrics, adding nonsense, etc.). The page is only protected against anonymous users, new users, and unregistered users. If you're registered but can't edit the page it might me because your account is not old enough. Hopefully that'll fix itself in a short while. I hope this expains things. If you have any other questions feel free to approach me again! I hope you'll have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 12:28, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! As a thank you gift: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/cebb579b-9815-4bc6-85c9-d8c0ab17a34a XD MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 15:33, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Magical doctor 無 is read as "mu" but 無い is read as "nai". And since the previous line ends with あるんじゃな (aru n jana-), 無 is used to represent the continuation of the last syllable, (so な na- to 無 nai.) It's wordplay basically. I tried listening to that part and it sounds closer to 'nai' than 'mu' anyway. I hope that clears things up. SolarTwT (talk) 00:10, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Edit: and yes. The romaji is usually done based what's being sung/said, because there are so many ways to read a Kanji. And sometimes, producers make up their own pronounciations or replace it with English (see here) Thanks! MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 00:21, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Thirst I honestly can't say if they would still be on the unrec list. I'd recommend taking a look at their latest translation. But just a disclaimer, MARETU songs are notoriously difficult. Like, even translators who are considered 'neutral' made mistakes with his works and the ones whose translations are accepted have been translating for years (BluePenguin) or have formal education in Japanese (HnY.) So even if Karasuhana's MARETU translations aren't good enough despite them claiming that they've improved, it won't be that surprising. And besides, they are comparitively new and young in terms of translating, so they have lots of time to improve if they continue to practice. Also, I'm saying this again; if you want a translation for a song, you have to put in the effort and request one from a currently active translator. Not everybody will do MARETU songs out of their own free will, whether it be because of their preferences or the difficulty, and people who do translate his work usually aren't up to par. That's the curse of liking MARETU XD To be honest, you're lucky people who have the skills to translate MARETU are active and still take requests/commissions, considering how a lot of vocaloid translators are either on hiatus or have completely stopped their work. So if you are really concerned and want quality translations, requesting is the least you can do. Anyway, I hope this answers your queries :) SolarTwT (talk) 16:44, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Thirst 2 Hey! Right so, you don't have to apologise. I know it can be frustrating when you really want a translation up but you can't. And to be completely honest, a large majority of people don't really care. They'll still refer to and use unrecommended translations, either because they are unaware or simply ignore it even if they are. Like Violet mentioned in a previous message, this wiki exists for those who care enough for reliable translations. It's not to discourage or blacklist anyone, it's simply there to seek out and guide fans to quality translations. So you do you. As for updating the unrecommended list, it was discussed previously and wasn't deemed a priority back then. I think it was decided that we'll begin with that mid-late 2020? So there's still time. Also, the unrec list is huge. If you want to do a faithful revision, it'll take a lot of time to look for people who are still active and compare their previous work with their new ones (if they still do translate that is) and the wiki staff currently does not have editors skilled enough for that kind of an overhaul, and the 2-3 ones we have are busy most of the time. Actually, the wiki is just under-staffed in general. I hope you understand this. Plus, checking translations take a lot of time too. People don't just read the first line and go "it's bad." If you've edited someone's essay or writing you'll know what I mean. Sometimes, there are so many issues that it's easier to redo the whole thing from the beginning. If you just want an update on karasuhana though, it seems that they are still not quite proficient enough, based on their latest translation. So I think you can rest your case on their MARETU stuff (for now. Like I mentioned, the wiki will eventually get to it.) But if you really really want an overhaul of the entire unrec list, then if you have the time, you could start picking out active translators from the list. Will save us a lot of time. Anyway, take care! SolarTwT (talk) 04:28, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Re: Something weird I noticed about Brain Revolution Girl’s translation... Hello, Sorry for the late reply! I think Oktavia might have used Coleena's translation as inspiration. Maybe she forgot to credit Coleena as well? I'm not entirely sure, though. Don't worry about asking too many questions, that's how one learns! I'm glad you ask them, actually. I wouldn't describe you as Midori Gurin, unless you want to be described that way. Getting angry or annoyed at people asking questions and taking it out on them is honestly kind of saddening to me, though. As such even if you were acting like Midori I wouldn't want to get mad at you. Feel free to keep asking me questions! I might take some time to respond, but I'll always try my best! Amandelen (talk) 10:48, February 23, 2020 (UTC)